Domestic violence-plank
* Protecting people in homes and in the community from known troubles can be justified and prudent course of action of public officials. * Protecting victims who consent should occur regardless of marriatal status. * The Pittsburgh region needs to be known as a great place to raise a family and live in a connected, community life. I feel strongly that the Pittsburgh brand can be built upon a strong focus of family life. As such, this domestic violence-plank makes for an important component of Pittsburgh's wellness effort and family life commitment. ** The richness of our family life in Pittsburgh's region comes, in part, because of the differences among people and their diverse relationships. What works as one's standard won't feel right for many of the others. A respect of our web of life comes by us choosing to be tolerant. However, as a community we need to take steps and keep guards high when violence enters the scene among any family here. * On the whole, when violence is absent, a libertarian approach would seek for remote governmental intrusions. However, when violence is present or expect to return, I welcome intrusions from governmental officials such as the police and judges. A welcomed government intrusion comes in a time of need when violence nears, especially as domestic violence swirls with willing participants. * Repeating instances of violence are not so random and more preventable with serious attention. * Domestic violence happens and makes protection necessary. * Extra protections and enformcements from a partner or spouse on a rampage is prudent and reasonable for the sake of everyone's health and wellness. And the terms spouse and partner needs to include couples who choose to live together but not marry. Couples and individuals of all types exist in domestic situations and all should be granted extra protetions when one raises alarms and threats. * I understand that domestic violence is a community problem. Domestic violence requires a community solution. Women and children escaping violence deserve a chance to right their lives. Victims need a community designed to be supportive of the changes required to break the cycle of violence. * The Oasis Project has advanced a concept of robust shelters to confront problems of domestic violence and sustain efforts so solutions become apparent and achieved by all invovled. The ideal of an Oasis Project shelter network is an ideal worth supporting. * The police should have special training and even task force support to better deal with issues of domestic violence. * All public officials in the region (including but not limited to crossing guards, teachers, postal workers, park workers, and building inspectors) should have the opportunity of outreach and educational efforts -- provided by the private sector but promoted with public sector encouragement and publication. As an elected public official, I'd do my best to enliven a system to address these concerns and strive for prevention as much as possible. Links * Domestic violence * The Oasis Project category:wellness category:Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus